Over the Hedge 2: The Hedge war
by TheUltimateVampire
Summary: What if the Hedgies had to move out of there home and stopped by another hedge with a war bent community on the other side and wont let the Hedgies pass over, under, or around. I do not own Over the Hedge or any other movies or TV shows I put in this FanF
1. Chapter 1

Over The Hedge 2 The Hedge War

A/N: I do not own Over the Hedge. DreamWorks owns it. This story will contain a lot of foul language in later chapters, graphic war and death scenes in later chapters. Those that do not wish to read such things turn back now and do not complain about this story being to violent and disgusting. If you read this story pleas R&R. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Another day in the lives of the Hedgeis was passing like normal. RJ was bringing food to the log, Hammy was eating a box of cookies, Stella was out with Tiger, Spike, Quillo, and Bucky were playing The Matrix after they saw the movie, Vern, Penny, and Lue were watching the kids to make sure nothing happened to them, and Ozzie was showing Heather how to play dead. RJ through a bag of chips into the log and sighed. "Man, it seems like nothing big happens any more since the whole Vincent and human incident." RJ said aloud to him self. "That's a good thing, you know?" Came Vern's voice from behind him. RJ turns around and says "Not really. The same old, same old just doesn't work with me and I don't want to leave you guys. " "Some thing will happen that's interesting . I just hope it wont be anything to dangerous." "It's been eight weeks since anything interesting happened." RJ said walking over to his little TV area. "RJ," Vern started and walked along side RJ. "you can't expect some thing to happen out of the blue." "I know." RJ said sitting in his chain. Vern sighed wishing he could help RJ. Vern walked away hoping RJ would find some way to be happy. RJ watched Vern walk away when he was out of he turned on the TV when he did a piece of a newspaper came floating down and lading in his lap. RJ looked at the newspaper and picked it up to see a small article saying that the small forest area in El Rancho Camelot was going into development tomorrow. RJ went wide eyed while reading the article. "Oh no." RJ whispered to him self.

"Okay, Okay you three time for a bath." Lue said to his three kids walking up to them. "But dad we were about to defeat agent Smith." Spike protested and pointing to Quillo. "Yeah dad." Bucky said backing up Spike. "You can do that after your bath. I'm sure he'll still be around." "Okay." Spike said walking to the bath pond with Bucky and Quillo close behind. "You sure are good with those three." Penny said walking up to her husband. "You're the one that's good with them with all that patients you got." "Well you can persuade them easy, Lue." Vern said walking up to the porcupines. "Yeah, but thanks for watching the kids with us there, Vern." Lue said being polite. "Nothing big, just doing a friend a favor." Vern said with a smile. "VERN!" Came RJ's voice from the right. "RJ what is it, is there some thing wrong.?" Vern asked worried. RJ ran up to him out of breath. "Read... this." RJ said holding out the article. Vern Read the paper and became frightened. "This can't be." Vern said in a low, scared voice. "Vern what is it?" Lue asked. Vern turned to him and Penny not quite how to tell them that there home was going to be destroyed. "Vern?" Lue said with worry in his eyes and voice. "Well," Vern started. "we might have to move." Lue and Penny gasped in shocked. "What for, why do we have to move?" Penny asked. "There turning this place into more homes for the humans." RJ said with the his breath back. "We have to tell the others." Lue said. "Let's gather everyone at the log." Vern said and running off to find some one. Penny and Lue ran off to retrieve there kids. RJ ran to the log knowing Hammy was there.

Coming up to the log RJ saw Hammy shoving a cookie into his mouth. "Hammy." RJ said running up to him. Hammy looked up at RJ running to him and said "Oh, hey RJ what's new?" Hammy asked when RJ stopped in front of him. "Hammy start putting the food in the wagon and cooler." RJ said breathing hard. "Why?" Hammy asked confused. "Just do it Hammy." RJ said running off. "I wonder what's going on?" Hammy asked himself while getting the red wagon.

While Vern was running he saw Ozzie and Heather having a conversation by a tree. "Okay, Heather lets try it again, but with more emotion." Ozzie said coaching his daughter on how to properly play dead. "Okay, dad." Heather said with a sigh after. Before Heather could start Vern came running up to them. "Oh, hey Vern, come to see the practice?" Ozzie asked as Vern ran to them. "No, I'm not here for that. I need you and Heather to go to the log for an announcement." Vern said a little out of breath. "Is it important because..." Ozzie started but was stopped by Vern "Yes, it's very important. Now just go." Vern said and ran off to find someone else. Ozzie watched Vern run off with confusion all over his face. "Dad, should we go?" Heather asked her father. "Uh..." Ozzie looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Yeah lets get to the log." Ozzie said putting his arm around his daughter and pushed her forward but only a little. When Ozzie and Heather came to the log Hammy was putting the last of the food in the wagon. "Hammy what are you doing with the food?" Ozzie asked walking up to Hammy after he climbed down from the mountain of food. "I don't know, RJ told me to do it." Hammy said taking a cookie from one of the open boxes in the wagon. "That's strange." Ozzie said in deep thought.

As Penny and Lue came to the bath pond the boys were playing The Matrix again. "Bucky, Quillo, Spike come on we have to get to the log." Lue said as he reached the waters edge. "Ahhh..." The boys said together. "What for?" Spike asked as they came to his parents. "We'll tell you when we get back to the log, alright?" Penny said. "Alright." Spike said. The family walked to the log with little trouble from the boys.

Stella and Tiger came walking up to the log Ozzie, Heather, and Hammy were standing by the wagon of food. "What's going on here?" Stella asked as she came to the group. "We're waiting for an announcement from Vern." Ozzie explained. "About what?" Stella asked. "We don't know. You want to wait with us?" Ozzie asked. "Sure why not. Come on Tiger." Stella said and leaned against the wagon. "Yes, my love." Tiger said and stood next to Stella.

Not to long did Porcupine family come to the wagon. Vern came after they did followed closely by RJ. "Okay, so what's going on here?" Stella said as RJ came up to the group. "Okay every one this isn't going to be easy to say." RJ said and stopped to think a little. "Well... it's... I'll just come out with it; We're going to have to move."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter one. Pleas R&R. Flames are welcom so I can laugh at them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Over The Hedge 2: The Hedge War

Chapter two

A/N: I do not own Over the Hedge. DreamWorks owns it. This chapter will contain foul language. There are graphic war and death scenes in later chapters. Those that do not wish to read such things turn back now and do not complain about this story being to violent and/or disgusting. If you read this story pleas R&R. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Everyone was shocked, except those that already knew about it. "What for, RJ?" Heather asked worried. "Yea, What for?" Stella asked. "The humans are going to turn our home into homes for other humans." RJ explained. "Those damn humans! Why can't they just leave use the hell alone!" Ozzie shouted angrily. "Where in the hell are we supposed to go?" Stella asked. "I don't know but... if we don't we'll be put in cages and probably killed." RJ said. Vern walked up to RJ and faced the others and said "Look we have food that will last a good long while incase we have to travel a long distance." "So the fuck what. Those damn humans can't just come in and take our fucking home away from use." Ozzie said with anger all in his voice. "Dad, stop cussing so much." Heather said looking at her father. "I will say what I want." Ozzie said looking down at his daughter. Heather looked into her fathers eyes, that had a burning rage in them, knowing he hasn't been that angry since his wife died. "Sorry dad." Heather said turning her head down at the ground. "We have to leave today, hence the wagon being filled with the food." RJ said pointing to the wagon. "What about every thing else?" Hammy asked. "We have to leave it but I'm sure we can find more since the humans mass-produce everything." RJ said with his extensive knowledge of humans and there behaviors. The porcupine kids were almost to tears over having to leave there home. Penny, seeing the kids looking so sad, whispered to them "Don't worry boys everything will be fine I'm sure of it." The boys looked up at her and gave smile. Penny smiled back but still worried her self about what might happen to them. "Okay everyone enough with the questions, we have to get moving." RJ said putting up his paws as a signal to stop talking. "We have a long walk ahead of us so we need to start now." Vern said walking over to the wagon. "Wait Vern." Spike said. "What is it?" Vern asked turning to look at him. "We don't have to walk with what we came up with." Spike said pointing to his brothers. "Yea, it's really cool." Quillo said. "What's so cool?" Vern asked. "You know those big toy cars that some of the human kids ride around in and control with those remotes? Well we converted three of them to drive like real cars with batteries instead of gasoline." Bucky explained with a big smile. Everyone looked at the three kids with aw. "What, we're good with technology." Bucky said. "You mean with it has a brake and gas pedal with a steering wheel?" Vern asked trying to get more information. "Yup, the whole shebang, well there's no stick shift but automatics are better anyway." Quillo said. "Well then where are they?" Vern asked. "Close to the hedge." Spike said pointing towards the hedge. "Well go and get them so we can get a move on." Vern said. "Alright, come on guys." Spike said running towards the hedge followed by Bucky and Quillo. 

A few second later three toy cars came from the direction the kids had ran. Everyone looked on as the boys came barreling towards them. When they stopped and turned off the vehicles the boys jumped down from them. "Well, what do you think?" Spike asked holding his arms up as is to show the big gray truck he came up in with and the other blue and red cars Bucky and Quillo came up in. "I think we have a ride. Nice job kids." RJ said smiling at the boys. "Thanks, RJ." Spike said. Everyone climbed into one of the vehicles. Spike, Vern, RJ, and Heather were in the gray truck. Bucky, Ozzie, Penny, and Lou were in the blue car. Quillo, Stella, Tiger, and Hammy were in the red car. "Okay since the handle to the wagon is up right lets back the truck up into and hook it onto the truck since it has a clamp to make sure we wont lose it." Spike said driving in front of the wagon and backing up slowly. When Spike got close to the handle RJ said, grabbing the handle, "Okay I got the handle." "Okay, I'm goanna pull forward so let the handle slid out of your hand to where you can get it clamped down." Spike said and started to pull forward slowly. As he did the handle moved out of RJ's hand smoothly. "Wow RJ your good at this." Heather said looking on. "Well years of being alone will do that to a guy." RJ said laughing inwardly at his little joke. "What do you mean?" Heather asked not getting it. "Uh, never mind. Alright I can clamp it now." RJ said. Spike stopped the truck and RJ clamped the wagon handle down with the clamp. "Alright everyone, let's get this small convoy movin' out." Spike said and started to drive in the opposite direction of the suburb

* * *

Well that got everyone into the know and off on the road. Hope you liked that little sexual joke I put in there. Oh yea I almost forgot, I'm going by as if the animals went by human years insted of animal years since I don't like animal years. I will now put the ages: 

RJ-30

Vern-32

Lou-47

Penny-46

Spike, Quillo, and Buky-14

Heather-16

Ozzie-34

Stella-28

Tiger-31

Hammy-23


	3. Chapter 3

Over The Hedge 2 The Hedge War

Chapter three

A/N: I do not own Over the Hedge. DreamWorks owns it. This chapter will contain foul language. There are graphic war and death scenes in later chapters. Those that do not wish to read such things turn back now and do not complain about this story being to violent and/or disgusting. If you read this story pleas R&R. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Three days and two battery changes, for each of the toy cars, later the Hedgeis finally come to a tree line of a small forest with the nearest town ten miles away. "Finally a suitable place to live." Heather said looking around at the trees. "Yeah and so peaceful as well." RJ said looking around also. Vern was driving the gray truck as Spike slept next to him. "No way." Vern said slowing down and stopping. RJ and heather looked at Vern and then saw the unkempt hedge that looked as if it span across the entire forest and went about ten feet in the air. The other two cars stopped by the truck with the blue on the right and the red on the left. While everyone was in aw of the hedge a gray squirrel with scars all over his arms, torso, and a few on his head with half an ear missing came from the hedge holding what looked liked swords made of stone. "Who dares enter this forest?" the squirrel asked with a rough voice. Everyone looked down at the battered squirrel. "Uh... we're trying to find a new home because..." Vern started but was stopped by the gray squirrel. "You have no home here, turn back." "We can't turn back, can we go around this hedge?" Vern asked. "No, now turn back." the squirrel said and then started to walk back to the hedge. "Hold on, man." RJ siad as he climbed down form the truck. "What do you want?" Asked turning around. RJ walked up to him and said "Look we have no where to go and we got kids in those things." "I don't care. You have to turn around." "What for?" RJ asked. "I said you had to." "That's not a very good reason to leave." RJ satiated determined to win a chance to get information and a chance to get around or through this hedge. "It's the best I can give." "Tell me why we..." RJ said before being cut off by a rock sword at his throat. "It's ether leave or die here." the squirrel said pushing the sword against RJ's throat. RJ looked down as the sword pressed against his throat and said "Alright... we'll leave." Taking the sword down the squirrel said "Good." The squirrel waked back to the hedge and disappeared into it.

RJ walked back to the vehicles even more shocked than he was when Vincent was trying to kill him. "RJ are you alright?" Vern asked climbing down from the truck. RJ walked past him and said stuttering "Uh... ye-yeah I-I-I... I am." Vern was about to say some thing but was stopped when a gray squirrel came from a pile of leaves. Everyone gasped when a red and gray squirrel with a scar across his left cheek came from the leaves. "It's alright I'm not with those damn freaks over that thing." The squirrel said pointing to the hedge. "What's wrong with the animals over there?" Heather asked. "They're militaristic communist that are lead by a dictator that lives in a mansion like house." "Oh." Heather said fascinated and worried by how much he knows of the other animals. "Oh and that other squirrel that came from the hedge, was cut up like that from one battle." the red and gray squirrel said. "One battle? How could that be from one battle?" RJ asked. "Like I said they're militaristic communist. Oh forgive my discourtesy over this time but my name is Alic. (A/N: Pronounced Al-ek)" "How doses it help us to know that they're militaristic communist, Alic?" RJ asked. "They love battle and war with neighboring communities. In this type of communism you must do as you are told or die but the idea of communism was to unify both the wealthy and the poor, of course it fucked it's self by giving total control to the government." Alic informed the group. "I didn't like 'em before but now I hate those assholes." RJ said with fire in his eyes. Alic smiled and said "That's good to hear." Tiger hearing all this talk of communists being bad. 'Why the hell wont people give communism a chance.' Tiger said in his mind. Before Tiger could think about what he would he yelled "What is so wrong with communism!?" "It's nothing but bullshit that doesn't allow any freedom to the people!" Alic yelled. "In some ways that's a good thing!" Tiger yelled back trying to gain an advantage. "Give me one good reason why or how communism could help any country!" "America would be a lot better with communism! No guns means less crime! Media would be controlled by the government no scandal would pelage the peoples moms! People would be in order not being able to go out at a particular time would lower theft and lessen the need to hire cops giving more money to the government so they can take care of the people! That's why communism would work! That's why communism would help!" Tiger shouted with passion in his voice for the type of government he held dear.

* * *

Well, well, well looks like we have a communist amongst the Hedgeis. Well that all for now hope I get a few hundred more reviews. Till the next chapter, see ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

Over The Hedge 2 The Hedge War

Chapter four

A/N: I do not own Over the Hedge. DreamWorks owns it. This chapter will contain foul language. There are graphic war and death scenes in later chapters. Those that do not wish to read such things turn back now and do not complain about this story being to violent and/or disgusting. If you read this story pleas R&R. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Everyone was stunned as Tiger gave his reasons to why Communism would be better than a Democratic Republic. Tiger was little shocked to hear himself say what he had. Alic looked at Tiger and took out a stone sword and was about to kill him but was stopped by an arrow flying past him. "Shit, run!" Alic shouted as he turned and ran away from the hedge. Everyone followed after hum accept Tiger. Stella saw that he wasn't running as well and stopped and said to him "Come on Tiger let's go!" "I cannot go with you Stella I must stay here for I would be killed if I went with you." Tiger said looking down with sad eyes. Stella was about to say something when RJ yelled ahead of her "Hurry up Stella, we need to get out of here!" Stella looked at Tiger one more time and started to run to the others.

Stella looked back to see Tiger talking to some squirrels and lizards. She turned back and looked forward. The group and good distance from the hedge before they stopped. they came to a rock of good size and stopped there to breath. Alic turned to everyone and said "Sorry you had to hear such lies back there." The group looked at him with hurt in there eyes. "How the hell did all this happen?" RJ asked Alic. "The war?" Alic asked. "Yeah, how did this war start anyway?" Vern asked before RJ could. "Well it was a long time ago before I was born that the communists came here. They conquered most of this land with little resistance. After a few years they had all the land, but a few raised up against them and took back some of the land and the A.C.R. was born." "What does A.C.R. stand for?" Vern questioned. "Anti Communists Resistance." Alic answered leaning against the rock. "How long has this war going on?" RJ asked. "About fifty three years." came a voice from a tree. "Arander (A/N: Pronounced Uh-ran-du-hr)what do want?" Alic asked looking at the ground.

An old battle scarred possum came from behind a tree smiling. "I would like to congratulate you on saving them." Arander said pointing to the Hedgies. "Thanks." Alic said and pushed off from the rock he was leaning on. "Well now would you all like to come and stay with us for the time being?" Arander asked turning to the Hedgies. RJ was a little surprised at first but he got over it quick RJ looked around at the other Hedgies and asked "What do you think guys?" Everyone nodded and random yeses came from them. RJ turned back to Arander and said "Yeah sounds good,. we could use a little rest." RJ said nodding and smiling. "Great, let us go to the underground city." Arander said and started to walk in the direction of the city.

Everyone started to walk as well but Stella looked back in the direction of the hedge. RJ noticed that she wasn't walking with the others and told Vern to tell the others that he would catch up later. He walked over to Stella and said "Hey, Stella you don't have to worry about him he can take care of himself if knows that your ok." Stella looked at RJ for a few seconds reading his face and said "I know but... I can't help missing him, you know?" She then looked back at the hedge as she let a tear roll down her furry cheek. RJ looked down at the ground and said after a minute or two "I know exactly what it's like when a loved one leave you." Stella looked back at him puzzled and asked "What do you mean?" RJ sat on a near by rock. Stella did the same. RJ looked up at Stella and said "I lived in a tree with my wife for a few years, I thought every thing was fine with the living conditions and the food I supplied her. One day I came home and she was crying. I walked over to her and patted her on the back trying to comfort her. She looked up at me with her loving green eyes and said 'I can't be with anymore RJ.' It felt like my heart was crushed by a rock when she told me she could no longer be with me. I tried to get her to tell me why she was leaving but she never told me and she left before I could get an answer. You, at least, know why Tiger had to leave, I never got that chance to know." RJ couldn't help but cry when he thought of his wife leaving him and all the happy memories he shared with her. Stella was felling a little guilty for making her self feel so bad about Tiger when RJ had been through a lot worse. "I'm... I'm sorry for bringing that painful memory back, RJ." Stella said trying to make he feel better. "No, no it's... it's all right. That made me feel a little better some how. Say we need to catch up with the others." RJ said standing up. "Oh, right." Stella said standing as well. RJ and Stella ran to the others.

After walking a ways they stopped at an old tree. RJ suddenly remembered the vehicles were left behind. "Oh, no." RJ said aloud. Vern turned to him as did the others and asked "What is it RJ?" "We forgot the vehicles." RJ said hanging his head. Several sighs and oh mans came from the Hedgies. "I'll send a few men out to retrieve them for you." said Arander opening a hidden door on the tree. "You don't really have to." Vern said trying not to be a burden. "It will be no trouble at all, so come and I'll show you to your sleeping quarters." Arander said with a smile of reassurance. The Hedgies and the other two got into the small area in the tree. Alic pressed a button on the wall, the door closed and the small area started to move down. "How did you make a working elevator in this tree?" RJ asked as it went down. "It's not that easy but we managed it some how." Arander explained. "What do you use as a power for it?" RJ inquired. "We use car batteries for the whole place." Arander answered. "I see." said RJ as he thought about the ingenious way of using the car batteries.

The elevator came to sudden holt and the door opened. What was in front of them was a long dirt tunnel with small white Christmas lights hung down over there heads. As they walked some of the Hedgies were amazed by the tunnel. Alic walked behind Arander as he told the Hedgies about the place. "We have all the necessary and basic needs for animals of all kinds. We have food, bathing, restrooms, and warm beds that you can rest up on when we get to the sleeping area. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask one of the staff for it, like maybe a glass of water or a new bed sheet, what ever you would like in the bounders of what we have. Now I need to ask you about what you would like to do such as stay here and fight with us or if you like to do a few chores like cleaning a few rooms or a few dishes and just stay for a day or two." When he was done RJ asked him "Could we talk it over and get back to you tomorrow?" "Sure no problem at all." Arander said as he stopped at a door. "This door leads to the rest of the place." Arander said and then opened the door to reveal what looked like a small city of other animals training with there swords or hand-to-hand combat and other such things. "Follow me I'll show you to your rooms. Oh and Alic?" Arander said and turned to Alic. "Get me the reports, for the day, and put them on my desk for me." Arander ordered in a nice manner. "Yes, sir!" Alic saluted and ran off. "Nice kid but a little to serious at times. Well follow me." Arander said and began to walk to the sleeping area. The Hedgies followed.

* * *

Took me awhile but I got chapter 4 up and going. Yes that is right after so long I put up another chapter. My computer had a few virises that I had to get rede of so I hope you liked this chapter. 


	5. AN

To all those that enjoy this story I have good news for you I will be continuing the story. I am sorry for the long halt of this story. The reason for this is that I was suffering from depression do to medical reasons of the thyroid. I am felling much better and will be posting a new chapter in a week or two. I hope that you will enjoy this work. 


	6. Chapter 5

Over the Hedge 2: The Hedge War

Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Over the Hedge. DreamWorks owns it. This story will contain a lot of foul language in later chapters, graphic war and death scenes in later chapters. Those that do not wish to read such things turn back now and do not complain about this story being to violent and disgusting. If you read this story pleas R&R. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Once the Hedgies had settled them selves in their new sleeping area RJ called a meeting of the adults. Heather took the three porcupine boys on a walk around the underground city. RJ sat on the end of his bed as the others sat around him in chairs. "We have to stay and help in this war." RJ started. "Oh, now look there, we can▒t do such a thing with the kids and all." Lou said in protest and concern for the children. "Plus this war has nothing to do with us. We should just do some chores around here and be on our way. I mean we cannot become involved in this RJ." Vern spoke right across from RJ. "Why not? It▒s not like they won▒t find us once their done with this place. It seems to me like they want to take control of the entire world not just this forest." RJ said standing. "We are not soldiers, RJ. We don▒t know the first thing about fighting a war." Vern countered. "We don▒t need to fight in the war to help in it. We could tend to the wounded, make supplies runs, entertain and keep everyone in high spirits." "We don▒t need to face hell to be in it, RJ. But you are right we don▒t necessarily have to fight to help. So I say we give it a shot and if it doesn▒t work out we can just leave." Vern said with a heavy look. "Alright we▒ll help out around the place and if things get to heated we▒ll just leave." RJ said as he sat back down on his bed.

After the meeting and the children had returned the group talked amongst each other. Hammy laid on his bed for a while before he got up and walked over to RJ who was sitting on the right side of his bed in what seemed like a deep concentration. "RJ, could I talk to you?" Hammy asked when he got to the foot of RJ▓s bed. RJ looked up at Hammy a smiled as he said "Sure Hammy come sit over here." RJ motioned for Hammy to sit beside him. Hammy did as he was motioned and sat be RJ. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" RJ asked with a smile. Hammy looked at the ground as he fidgeted with his hands. "I▒m scared of this place and this whole war thing that▒s happening. I▒m scared and I don▒t like it at all. It makes me feel sick to even think about it." Hammy said almost crying. RJ wrapped his arms around Hammy and pulled him into a hug for comfort. RJ gave a small sigh as he put his chin on top of hammy head and said "It▒s alright Hammy there▒s no need for you to be scared. I▒ll be right here with you to make sure that nothing bad can happen to you." "You promise?" "I promise." RJ said and hammy put his arms around RJ and softly cried into RJ▓s chest. The others looked at the two as they sat there. They all turned there attention back to what they were doing and left Hammy to let out his pent-up emotions.

A large explosion and shockwave woke everyone from their sound sleep. "What the hell is going on?" Ozzie said as he feel out of his bed. Everyone was getting out of there beds when the door to the room opened fast as Arander ran in. "The communists have staged a surprise attack on us. There▒re close to this sector so you all need to get up and follow me." "Where to?" Penny asked getting her kids organized. "Depends on what you all want to do." "What do you mean?" Heather asked. "If you want to fight follow Alic and if you would like to be sheltered then follow me." Arander explained as Alic came in with his stone sword drawn. "Well we need to get our kids to safety." Lou said standing by his wife and kids. "I can▒t fight, so I▒ll go to the shelter." Stella said walking over to the porcupine family. "Well I▒m going to fight." RJ said. "I▒ll fight too." Hammy said as he stood by RJ. "I▒ll join the fight." Ozzie said. "Dad?" Heather said looking up at her father. "Go to the shelter, Heather." Ozzie ordered. "But Dad..." Heather protested. "I said go to the shelter, Heather. I promise I won▒t get hurt." "All...all right." Heather said and walked over to Stella and the porcupines. Ozzie walked over RJ and Hammy once his daughter was with the shelter group. "I▒ll help with the fight as well. I have what might be considered armor." Vern said and walked over to RJ and the others. "Alright then lets move out." Arander said once every one was with their group.

* * *

Next chapter will contain blood and gore so make sure and come back.


End file.
